generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Skalamander
Skalamander is an EVO who is one of Van Kleiss' loyal henchmen and a member of The Pack. History Season One The Day That Everything Changed Along with Breach and Biowulf, Skalamander watched Rex battle the Multi-faced EVO After Rex snuck away from Providence Headquarters, Skalamander was the first to attack by launching some of his crystal spikes when Agent Six and the Providence agents came to retrieve Rex and Bobo Haha. Skalamander claimed to be on Rex's side, but once Breach opened a portal back to Abysus, he knocked Rex, Noah, and Bobo through it.1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" When the Pack took Bobo and Noah to the gardens at Van Kleiss' request, Skalamander attacked when Noah realized that the "statues" were actually petrified EVOs. He was incapacitated when Bobo crashed Biowulf into him. After Rex escaped from Van Kleiss, Skalamander along with the rest of the Pack dropped through another of Breach's portals to stop them. However, Skalamander was defeated by a barrage of lasers from Bobo Haha's laser pistols.1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Frostbite retreat after Rex asks for help.]] Skalamander was sent along with Biowulf to the Paradise base, both riding mammoth-like EVOs, on what was supposed to be a routine outing to collect Van Kleiss's nanites illegally bought from the traitor, Weaver. However, they were buried in an avalanche by Rex. Later, after a brief struggle between the two Pack members and the present loyal Providence members, and after Weaver accidentally absorbed all the nanites he had sold to Van Kleiss, they left the base because both the merchandise was left unavailable and presumably to inform Van Kleiss of the lost stream of active nanites.1.06, "Frostbite" Leader of the Pack Later the Pack, including Skalamander, joined Van Kleiss during his "diplomatic" trip to New York City. Like Biowulf, Skalamander made an attempt at formal wear during the party, but since no suit in the world could fit either of them they were limited to bow ties. After Van Kleiss's defeat in New York City, the Pack left on the Blimp through one of Breach's portals.1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Dark Passage Biowulf and Skalamander later joined Van Kleiss during his trip to Gabriel Rylander's base in the Amazon; however, he did not play any major role and was presumably rescued by Breach along with Biowulf before the base exploded.1.09, "Dark Passage" What Lies Beneath Later, during Abysus's destabilization, Skalamander assisted the other Pack members in rescuing Rex, Agent Six, and Dr. Holiday from an unstable EVO He later expressed great distress over the nearly resurrected Van Kleiss fading away. He was later nearly drowned in the nanite fluid, inadvertently rescued by Rex, and escaped capture presumably through one of Breach's portals.1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Payback The Pack, again including Skalamander, later participated in an attack on Providence Headquarters. When the Keep was rammed into the building, Van Kleiss immediately assigned Skalamander to capture Dr. Holiday. He chased her through the labs, the Petting Zoo, and finally cornered her near the Hole; however, what he wasn't expecting was the wrath of Dr. Holiday's sister.1.21, "Payback" Season Two Rampage Skalamander later appeared to assist the rest of the Pack and Van Kleiss in stealing an energy core from Providence Headquarters.2.01, "Rampage" He was either broken out of prison by Breach or simply was never captured. Alliance enters the Bug Jar through the sewers.]] Again, Skalamander went along with The Pack to the Bug Jar under Van Kleiss' order to make a deal with NoFace. Along the way there, the group ran into Rex who got into a duel with the group. Later on, he, along with Biowulf and Circe, aided Rex in placing back the force field over the Bug Jar to prevent the EVOs' escape. He then escaped.2.04, "Alliance" Written in Sand Skalamander was spotted in the desert with Van Kleiss and Biowulf. Rex fought them off but was separated from the rest along with Van Kleiss. It is unknown what happened at the end, but he was eventually reunited with Van Kleiss.2.12, "Written in Sand" Lions and Lambs After Breach was caught speaking with Rex, she escaped. Skalamander, Van Kleiss, and Biowulf scouted high and low for her until they found her at a bowling alley with Rex. When she was found, she escaped once again, but fell into a large battle involving Providence and The Pack.2.12, "Written in Sand" Season Three Assault on Abysus Skalamander reappeared to still be remaining allied with The Pack at Van Kleiss' castle in Abysus. It turned out that once Van Kleiss went missing, Biowulf was appointed leader of The Pack. When Providence came to attack Abysus, he along with other Pack EVOs fought against Providence. He supported Rex and gave him enough time to find the Meta-Nanite. It was even implied that Skalamander believed Rex could set things right. Although he fought with his dear life, he was eventually collared and placed under Black Knight's control.3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Endgame, Part 2 Skalamander stood beside Biowulf as they were minutes away from being cured by Rex's Worldwide Cure. Instantly, Breach followed the two and appeared to take them into a portal with her, avoiding the cure in the process.3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Personality Skalamander appears to be strong and has great defense among the Pack but is not the most intelligent. Like Biowulf, Skalamander is also shown to be very loyal to Van Kleiss. He also has a surprisingly strong will. Even when he was under Providence mind control, he could still speak freely and had some resistance against their orders. Abilities Skalamander's body produces a crystal-like material at all times. The crystals physically growing out of his right arm appear to be a club of crystals. He is capable of projecting barrages of these crystals at his opponents. The crystals are incredibly hard and dense, making it possible for them to break through and impale most objects. He can cause them to grow to a point were they can be used as a giant shield. The crystal-club is also a great usage for blunt forces, being able to slam objects down and cause serious damage. Relationships Biowulf Biowulf and Skalamander seem to be loyal allies to one another. He is very cooperative with Biowulf, seeing that they are together most of the time when on missions. When Biowulf became leader of The Pack, Skalamander seemed to be very content with this decision and remained his partner. Van Kleiss On numerous occasions, Skalamander has demonstrated undying loyalty to Van Kleiss. He protected Van Kleiss in their battle with Providence and seemed to act as Van Kleiss's bodyguard. Rex Salazar Initially, Skalamander viewed Rex as a threat to Van Kleiss and always fought against him whenever they clashed. However, over the months after Rex's disappearances, Skalamander sided with Rex after Black Knight's motives were revealed to him. He grew a respect towards Rex, stating that he believed Rex would stop the new Providence. Appearances Trivia * Skalamander's power to produce and shoot crystals is very similar to the powers of Ben Tennyson while transformed into Diamondhead. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:The Pack